Routine
by dogscats1
Summary: Fitz and Simmons spend a peaceful night together after being separated all day. A post 4x01 coda fic.


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jemma, being absolutely bored out of her brain found herself studying the red brick wall that stood only meters in front of her. She found herself enthralled by the different shades of red laid out in a random pattern to form the structure. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Not so much enthralled, more like doing anything possible other than the reports that the director expected on his desk at nine a.m. the next morning. Don't get her wrong, she loved doing reports just as much as the next person, but she loved spending time with her boyfriend slash best friend slash lab partner more. She had planned to watch the game with them, promising Fitz that she would come after bailing on him so often in the in the last couple weeks. But this morning, she had walked into the lab to find a stack of folders laid neatly on her pristine desk. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She had spent the last half an hour scrolling through her Instagram feed, smiling once again at the cute picture of her and Fitz snuggling together last night she had posted on Instagram that morning, but it only made her miss him more. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She only had one report left to full out, and she knew it would probably take less than an hour with her impressive work speeds, and in that time Fitz would have probably returned home with takeaways from his favourite diner and a movie he had borrowed of Radcliffe for them to spend the night watching, but she couldn't bring herself to open the cover of the last folder. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She groaned one last time then pushed herself to do it, and she was right, it took less than an hour and she knew that Fitz was making his way through the base's maze of halls this minute to join her in their shared bunk. When the door finally opened she let out a loud sigh of relief, sparking a small chuckle from Fitz. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Someones happy to see me," He murmured, placing the bag of takeout on the small desk slash dining table. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jemma spun in her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his stomach. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You've been gone too long," She groaned "I missed you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fitz unwrapped her arms from around his waist and used them to pull her out of her chair. He pulled her into a proper hug, sighing when his face pressed into her neck. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I missed you too," He murmured, his breath hot against her skin. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She spun in his arms to open the bag of food he had placed on the desk behind her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What have you brought me?" She said greedily "I'm starving." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fitz chuckled "Quinoa salad for you, of course. And a burger and chips for me."br /Jemma pulled out the containers of food out of the bag and opened them, placing them neatly on the table. She then pulled out the plastic cutlery and placed them neatly on each side of the plastic containers. She knew it wasn't exactly a fancy French restaurant, but date night with Fitz was always her favourite night of the week and she would try her best to make it nice as possible. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You know," Jemma said once they'd sat down, "Maybe one day you could order a quinoa salad. Or any salad. Or anything that wasn't deep fried."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fitz looked up at her "You know I don't like quinoa, Jemma."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You know you've never tried Quinoa, Fitz." Jemma replied, giving him a pointed look "And I didn't specifically mean just quinoa, I suggested other salads."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm not a rabbit, Jemma. Unlike somebody." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jemma scoffed "I'm not a rabbit either, Fitz. I just think it's important to eat a healthy balanced diet." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fitz leaned forward and kissed her, smiling slightly when she dropped her fork to cup her hand around his neck. He pulled away after a minute, then went back to eating his meal. He could feel Jemma staring at him, but he ignored her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why?" She murmured, still breathless. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because you looked really pretty and I haven't seen you all day." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She blushed, looking down at her half eaten meal. She didn't say anything more, instead, they finished their meal in a comfortable silence. It was nice to just be with Fitz, not talking, just being in his company. Her new position had torn her away from him and she missed him terribly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Radcliffe let me borrow the new Jurassic park movie. The one that came out when you were…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jemma looked up from her empty container and smiled "That sounds great."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They spent a couple minutes cleaning up their mess and getting themselves ready for bed, before crawling between the sheets and meeting in the middle. Jemma twined their hands between them and focused up on the television. The movie was great, not as good as it's predecessors, but snuggling up with Fitz and listening to all his silly comments made it all the more enjoyable. When the movie credits finished rolling, Fitz leaned over and grabbed the remote, switching off the TV./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He lifted his arm, giving her space to curl into him and rest her head on his chest. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, making her smile as she fell into a comfortable sleep./p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
